1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hand tool for tightening or loosening a cable screw connector relative to a stationary threaded socket mounted on a housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to screw together packaged assembly circuits with screw sleeves that have a round cross-section, a pertinent tool must meet two requirements. First, the tool must be able to be positioned laterally next to the longitudinal axis of the screw sleeve, thereby allowing the tool to apply torque to the screw sleeve. Second, the tool must be designed and constructed such that it can operate in a small area around the screw sleeve and packaged assembly circuits, because the packaged assembly circuits typically have a plurality of tightly packed screw connections that are axially parallel to each other.